


Untitled Comment!fic

by silverraven



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverraven/pseuds/silverraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for  <a href="http://transfixeddream.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://whitereflection.livejournal.com/"><b>transfixeddream</b></a>'s prompt <i>'AU or not, established relationship. Jensen's determined to make Jared's first time bottoming awesome. Cue a lot of prepping, rimming, etc before Jensen finally fucks him'</i> at the <a href="http://transfixeddream.livejournal.com/102658.html">Bottom!Jared Fest</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Comment!fic

Jensen fingers Jared slowly and relentlessly, making sure not to hit Jared’s sweet spot that often, not to touch him anywhere else until Jared is a squirming mess on the bed. Jared’s body is already damp with sweat and his skin flushing prettily.

“C’mon, Jensen, do it,” Jared whines but all Jensen does is shake his head and add a third finger.

He wants to enjoy this, wants  _Jared_ to enjoy this, wants Jared to be ruined for anyone else. Jared’s first time bottoming should be awesome and Jensen will damn well see that it is. Especially if it means that they can do this again and again. 

It’s not that Jensen minds bottoming, fuck no, he loves it. Jared’s fat cock in him, filling him and tearing him apart all at the same time. But an ass like Jared’s deserves some attention too. 

It’s intoxicating knowing he’s the first one to have Jared like this, on all fours, ass in the air, fucking  _presenting_  himself to Jensen. 

And Jensen intends to relish every single second of this. Every sweet, needy noise coming from Jared, every wiggle and tremble of Jared’s body, every hot, rhythmic squeeze of Jared’s hole around his fingers. 

Fuck, Jared is gorgeous like this.

“Shit,” Jared hisses as Jensen directly hits his prostate. “You’ve been fingering me forever, dude, pretty sure I’m ready. Just do it already.”

Jensen thinks about adding a forth finger but changes his mind and withdraws, hears Jared whisper  _finally_ and smirks before kissing and licking his way down Jared’s back. When he reaches Jared’s ass, he can’t resist biting, just once, and it has Jared tensing, moving slightly away.

“Jensen, what–”

He doesn’t let Jared finish, spreading his cheeks and going to town, licking right up into Jared’s hole. 

Jared yelps, tries to protest but Jensen holds his hips firmly and not even ten seconds later, Jared is moaning and shoving his ass in Jensen’s face. 

Jensen slides his tongue in a little deeper, moves his hands back to Jared’s ass and gives himself some room to work. He fucks his tongue in and out, wanting Jared loose and begging to be fucked. He can’t wait until his dick is inside, not yet though, not until Jared is out of his mind with lust. Which, judging by Jared’s gasps and whimpers, isn’t that far off. 

Spit dribbles down Jensen’s chin and he gives his jaw a small rest as he licks gently around the rim.

“Please. Please, Jensen, I...” Jared’s voice is low, hoarse, barely above a whisper and he’s looking down, arms and legs trembling like they can no longer support him. “I need you. Inside me. I-I...”

“Shhh, I’m here.” Jensen crawls back over Jared, pressing soothing kisses onto his shoulder. “I’m here, Jay. Not going anywhere, I swear. Just let me...” He slides a finger back into Jared, spreading the spit and lube, wanting to make sure, he needs this to be good for Jared. 

“Jensen,” Jared growls, wiggling impatiently. “I’m ready.”

“Soon, I promise.” He adds another finger, scissoring and Jared’s breath hitches. 

“Fuck me! Right the fuck  _now_ , Jensen.”

Goddamn, he’s never been able to resist a bossy Jared. 

He pulls his fingers out, shuddering when Jared keens and follows his fingers, as if Jared can’t be without something filling him. Jensen squeezes some lube on his cock that’s hard enough to pound nails and shifts into position. 

He pushes in slowly, Jared opening up around him easily, greedily, and he can’t stop himself, just keeps on going until his balls are pressing against Jared’s ass. 

“Jesus,” Jared pants. 

“Okay?” 

“Yeah, just. Gimme a sec...” He rocks against Jensen, tentatively, then does it again. “Oh, fuck. Yeah, yeah, I’m good. Fuck me, Jen.”

Jensen does as he’s told, pulling out and thrusting back in, they both groan at the same time. 

“Again,” Jared demands. 

This time they move a few inches up the bed with the force of it. Jared’s snaps his head up, looking at the wall and moans loudly. 

Jensen doesn’t fuck him that hard again, wanting to go slow and deep, make this last. He tries not to think about how tight Jared is around him, how turned on he is, how fucking amazing this feels. 

He changes his angle until Jared lets out a noisy gasp. Bingo.

He glances down to where they’re joined, watching his cock piston in and out, mesmerized. He swallows thickly and slides a finger in between them, gently touching Jared’s opening where it’s stretched around his cock. 

Jared keens. “Jensen, please.” 

He removes his finger, grabbing Jared’s hips with both hands and fucking him in earnest, driving into him again and again. There’s no finesse or grace to his movements, Jensen’s long since reached the point where any kind of skill as left the building, but Jared doesn’t seem to care. He’s writhing on Jensen’s cock, begging to come. 

Soon, Jared is clawing at the bed sheets, voice raw and used up and can only whimper softly as Jensen gets a palm around his hard cock. 

Jensen’s saying something, can feel his mouth moving, but doesn’t know what. His voice sounds distant to his own ears, heart beating wildly in his chest, and it takes him a few moments to realize he’s saying Jared’s name, again and again. 

He moves his other hand to Jared’s flat stomach, pushing until Jared understands what Jensen wants and lifts his chest until they’re both kneeling on the bed, Jared’s back pressing hotly against Jensen’s chest. 

Jensen reaches for Jared’s cheek, turning his head and looks at him, just looks at him. Jensen’s stomach tightens at the sight. Jared’s pupils are blown wide open, just a ring of hazel-green visible, desire flashing in their depths. Jared’s mouth is slightly open, his face flushed, thick hair damp as Jensen runs his fingers through it before pulling Jared closer for a kiss. 

Jared makes a raw, tight noise and Jensen can't control the answering guttural moan he makes. Their mouths devour each other, messy, open-mouthed kisses that are more tongue than lips. 

He's not sure how long they kiss, a minute, an hour, before he snaps his hips forward and Jared yelps, digging his fingers into the back of Jensen’s thighs and encouraging Jensen to continue. 

Jensen fucks up into Jared, his hand tightens around Jared’s cock, pumping faster. 

“Come for me,” he breathes into Jared’s ear and Jared does, his body shaking and spilling into Jensen’s palm and Jensen is helpless to stop his own body from coming. 

They collapse on the bed, still joined together.

Jensen bites his lip and slowly pulls out, hating the pained gasp that comes from Jared. “Did I hurt you?” Fuck, he wanted this to be amazing for Jared. 

Jared turns over and Jensen can finally see the blissed-out expression on Jared’s face. 

“Fuck, Jensen, that was awesome. We have so got to do that again.”


End file.
